sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Ed)
These are the cutscenes from the Team Ed's Storyline in the Grand Prix Mode in All Star Riders Grand Prix Cutscenes Introduction / Match #1: Team Ed vs Team Babylon Omochao: Well folks, welcome back to yet another exciting World Grand Prix! We have riders all over the world through hill & dale here to compete for the prize. And as always, this is Omochao, your eyes in the sky! Now let's begin with the opening ceremony with newcomers that will surprise you! (Suddenly Eddy hurries over to Omochao) Eddy: Whao there! Hang on a second! Don't forget about us! Ed: (comes over to Eddy) Oh boy, oh boy! I forget what we're doing! Edd: (panting, coming over to Eddy & Ed) For heaven's sake! (Pants) I think I've lost ten pounds this season... Omochao: Whoa, talk about surprising. You must be the new team known as Team Ed. have you completed your registration. Edd: I believe we had. Sorry for being a bit late, but we're indeed in a hurry since this is our first time on an Extreme Gear. Eddy: Yeah yeah, whatever. Come on, let's get going & get this race started! Ed: Okie dokie smokey. Omochao: Looks like Team Ed sure come together in a hurry. Anyway, they made it just in time to face their first opposing team. (Team Babylon, also known as the "Babylon Rouges", arrives on the scene.) Jet: (with Wave & Storm) You guys serious about this? Storm: I bet they here to collect the prize for participation. Wave: With the team put together in the spot, I doubtly they'd even get that. Eddy: (now annoyed) What?! We're facing a bunch of birds?! Jet: (to Eddy) And what is wrong with us being a bunch of birds? Eddy: (gritting his teeth & yells) I HATE BIRDS! Storm: GAAH-HA-HA! (Covers his ears in pain) His mouth's like a megaphone! Ed: (smiling goofily at Storm) Hello, my name is Ed. Storm: Who asked you?! Edd: Save your energy everyone, we have a race to run. Omochao: Well folks, things have already gotten loud & eccentric in the first race of the day. I have a funny feeling that the race between Team Ed & the Babylon Rouges is gonna be exciting. Let the games begin! After Mission #1 Edd: Phew, that is one race down, but we still have a long way to go. Wave: Hey, how did you manage to create & tune your gears? Let me guess, your like that shrimp? Edd: Not exactly, but I manage to make calculations & modifications to my team's gears. However I do appreciate your own gears for your team, Wave. Wave: Is that suppose to be sarcasm? Edd: I think you misunderstood. But I am having concerns that you were referring to Tails & that you have problems with him. Wave: And what if I have? Eddy: Hey sockhead! Let's get moving! We have another race to win! Jet: Come on Wave, we have a race to win! Wave: The round is still young, Double D. Edd: Very well, good luck. After Mission #3 / Match #2: Team Ed vs. Team Equestria Omochao: That was an amazing victory for Team Ed! Looks like they are willing to win the Championship! Eddy: Yeah baby! That's one round down! And many more to go! Round 2, here we come! Ed: And I can hug a chicken! (Hugs Edd & Eddy, squeezing them) Jet: Oh please! You guys got lucky this time! Wave: I've got my eye on you Double D, the next time we meet again. Ed: Bye bye birdies! Jet: Let's go, time to cool off & start plotting revenge. Storm: (as Team Babylon begin to leave) I'm actually beginning to like the big guy. (Team Ed notices Team Equestria arriving the scene.) Rainbow Dash: Hey, your starting to get good out there and... Ed: Aw, pretty horsies. (Hugging Rainbow Dash) Rainbow Dash: Can't breathe, too tight. Watch the wings...! Edd: Goodness, Ed! Give her some air, man! Ed: (let go of Rainbow Dash) Oops, sorry. Fluttershy: Oh goodness... Applejack: Are you alright there, Rainbow? Rainbow Dash: (panting) His hugs are like from a bear. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad your not hurt, but still we're in Round 2 with Team Ed at the moment. Eddy: Don't Mind Ed, your lucky that he can hug chickens tighter than you. Rarity: Honestly, you three are a bit more, how do you say, an odd, yet interesting trio. But forgive me for saying this, but your big friend could at least take a bath before we proceed. Edd: Unfortunately, we don't have the time since we got another race to run. Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie, Rainbow did make a new friend already. Rainbow Dash: Not on purpose, Pinkie... Omochao: Both Team Ed & Team Equestria are going through some interesting chemistry, or maybe it was just Ed, but anycase we will see how this rivalry combination plays out for Round 2? After Mission #5 Twilight Sparkle: Even I don't believe what I'm seeing. Your skills are impressive that this is uncanny. Edd: Maybe it was just either luck or skill. Mostly on the luck side of things or otherwise. Ed: The leprechaun dances at the end of the rainbow. Rainbow Dash: Don't celebrate just yet, there's still another race to run in this round. Pinkie Pie: Rainbow? Are you sure we can win this? Even I didn't see this kind of skill from these three. Applejack: I suppose we'll just have to raise our a-game & bring it to them. Fluttershy: I just hope we're being serious about this. It's getting scary on the track. Rarity: It will be ok Fluttershy. We will work together on this one. Eddy: Serious or not, I'm more than willing to advance to the next round after this race is over with. Let's go! Twilight Sparkle: Very well then, we accept the challenge! After Mission #6 / Match #3: Team Ed vs. Team ??? Omochao: Incredible, even with a 6 on 3 situation, Team Ed has advanced to Round 3! Luck or skill these three weren't just hot air after all. Eddy: Oh yeah. We're one small step closer to one giant leap into the finals! Edd: Yes well, it's still a very long way to go. Twilight Sparkle: You three continue to surprise us. Even we need to brush up on our skills on a board. Pinkie Pie: Maybe next time it's our turn to surprise you. Ed: Oh Boy a surprise party! Is it someone's birthday? Rainbow Dash: You know what we mean, after we meet again in the next Grand Prix. Applejack: You better not get into anymore trouble, ya hear? Bye now. (Leaves with the Mane 6 of Team Equestria) Edd: We'll see what we can do, but no guarantees. (Team Ed notices Team ??? arrival into Match #3.) "More Coming Soon"Category:All Star Riders Cutscenes